Hisana Kuchiki
Hisana Kuchiki (朽木 緋真) was Rukia Kuchiki's kind older sister, and Byakuya Kuchiki's loving wife. Background Her birthday and early childhood is a complete mystery. Approximately 150 years ago, Hisana Kuchiki, who was a teenager at the time along with her little sister Rukia, both have died in the Human World and was sent to Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai. Unable to survive there while caring for a small child, she deserted Rukia while she was still a newborn baby. Later, on in her life Hisana had married Byakuya Kuchiki. Hisana spent every remaining day of her life searching for Rukia, while deeply regretting her decision to abandon her. That was when she had gotten badly sick and had over exhausted herself too much. Five years after marrying Byakuya however tragically had just began, Hisana had sadly died of an unknown illness one morning during the season of spring. Including that she only saw one cherry blossom with her husband. On her deathbed, she asked Byakuya to find Rukia and protect her with his strength. She asked him not to tell Rukia she was related to her, as she considered herself unworthy to be call Rukia's older sister. For that reason alone, she wanted Rukia to be able to call Byakuya her older brother. Hisana, while apologizing for being so dependent on Byakuya and being unable to return his love to him as well, happily told him that the last five years that she spent with Byakuya were like a dream before dying with a smile on her face. Personality Hisana Kuchiki was a very kind hearted, caring, and loving sweet young woman. She was also soft spoken, and always polite to others. Hisana however deep down inside in her heart felt very guilty for leaving Rukia behind to save herself, while feeling she did not deserve to be called her older sister. She loved Rukia greatly, but could not care for the both of them. She loved Byakuya so much, that she also regretted not spending enough time with him when she was searching for Rukia. Appearance Hisana Kuchiki bore a very strong resemblance to her younger sister, Rukia. Like her little sister, Hisana was also petite with light pale skin, and short black hair. Though the strand of hair which fell across Hisana's face was slightly longer then Rukia's, and more frayed at the end of her nose. Her eyes were also colored purple with a hint of blue within them. She was often seen smiling, thus having a very gentle and delicate appearance. Abilities 'Bleach (Anime)' Soul Society arc During the aftermath of the battle, Rukia Kuchiki is restrained by a member of the 4th Division when she tries to go to Byakuya's side while he is being healed. Captain Retsu Unohana, taking over the treatment of Byakuya, tells Rukia that Byakuya is calling for her. Byakuya tells her about his deceased wife, Hisana, by revealing to Rukia that she is actually Hisana's younger sister. He recounts to Rukia about how Hisana had regretted abandoning her, and had kept searching for her while they were married. He reveals that she asked him to find and protect her, as well as why he had sworn to always abide by the rules, thus leaving him torn between two promises when the execution was announced. He then apologizes to Rukia for his actions. Film Appearances 'Bleach movie 3' Walking into his chambers, Byakuya stops, prompting his attendant to ask if something is bothering him. Saying it is nothing, Byakuya goes through several rooms in his quarters. Seeing a desk with papers on it, he sees one of Rukia's drawings on the wood. Standing in front of a shrine, he looks at a portrait of Hisana. As he looks behind him, Kon states this picture is of someone that looks just like Rukia. Turning around, Byakuya tells him to keep his voice down. Apologizing for bothering him, Ichigo says he is trying to not cause a commotion here. Stating this is actually a picture of Hisana, Ichigo says she looks a lot like Rukia. As Ichigo asks if Byakuya has noticed if something strange is going on, Byakuya's attendant sees him and moves away. When Byakuya asks what Ichigo is talking about, Ichigo tells him to not play ignorant and states that Rukia is Hisana's little sister, which Byakuya should know very well. When Byakuya says her name, Ichigo states that she is his younger sister-in-law, who he tried to protect even if it meant breaking the rules. Walking up to Byakuya, Ichigo says he does not remember her either. Turning to the shrine, Byakuya asks how Ichigo knew his wife's name was Hisana. As Ichigo begins to answer, the other doors in the room open, revealing Shinigami standing behind them. As they move in, Ichigo moves outside with Shunpo. As Byakuya tells the Shinigami to stand down, Renji calls out to him and asks why Ichigo is here. Striking at Ichigo, Renji is blown away by Ichigo's attack, which creates a large dust cloud. Unsheathing his Zanpakuto, Byakuya utters the release command. After a tense moment, he reveals Hisana was born in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri. Thanking him, Ichigo vanishes. Elsewhere at a park, Byakuya sits and recalls his past with Hisana. In the past, Byakuya and Hisana walk over a bridge. When Byakuya asks if Hisana went to Rukongai again today, Hisana confirms this and apologizes. Stating it is alright, Byakuya says he knows why she keeps going, but he is concerned about her health. Apologizing, Hisana states it is something that she feels she has to do. When she breaks into a coughing fit and falls to her knees, Byakuya expresses concern, prompting her to say she is alright. Stating she is not, Byakuya says she needs to get some rest. Smiling at him, Hisana states that she must continue her search, no matter how far she pushes herself. In the present, Byakuya notes she was searching everywhere, but he does not remember what she was searching for. Quotes *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister". *(To Byakuya) "Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love. I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama". Relationships 'Byakuya Kuchiki' 'Rukia Kuchiki' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Rukia Kuchiki' (Younger Sister) *'Byakuya Kuchiki' (Husband) *'Ginrei Kuchiki' (Grandfather in law) *'Sojun Kuchiki' (Father in law/dead) *'Renji Abarai' (Brother in law) *'Ichika Abarai' (Niece) Trivia *Just like Honda Kyoko in the Fruits Basket Anime series. Both Hisana, and Kyoko are announced as dead by the start of the series. They both only appear in flashbacks of the anime, and are mention by the one person who cared about them deeply. *After her death Byakuya keeps a small picture of her in his office or study. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Fumiko Orikasa *'English' : Debi Mae West all information on Hisana Kuchiki came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hisana_Kuchiki Gallery Hisana.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females